


My Best Friend

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Written in between 3x22 and 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: (Written before the Finale)“I won’t let you take my best friend.” He said sternly. His knees in the snow beneath him. Killer Frost standing above him, looming closer.“It’s too late! Everyone has accepted why can’t you?” Killer Frost snapped, slapping him with another wave of ice. He stumbled back. A sly smirk crossed her lips, her head tilted to the side, as she watched him pull himself up into a fighting stance. “Oh I see now”He spat into the snow beside him, blood. “See what?”“You’re in love with her” she whispered.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VVSIGNOFTHECROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/gifts).



> This was written during the week in between 3x22 and 3x23. I have just been sitting on it not sure if I wanted to post it. But someone encouraged me to post it and see where this idea and version of canon takes me. Thank you for stopping by and giving it a read!

There was an eerie quiet about the lab. The soft beeping of the monitors keeping time, but otherwise it was silent. Cisco didn’t like the silence, it only reminded him of what had happened, or almost happened that evening. So many things all coming crashing down around them all. The whole team in disarray. He hadn’t heard back from Barry and then rest of them once he returned. He didn’t blame them, they were dealing with something much larger. Speed god trying to kill everyone can do that to you.  Cisco was curious about how things had turned out, but the coms had gone down during his own fight.

He breathed in sharply thinking back to the fight. The fight with Killer Frost. With Caitlin his best friend.

He looked up from where he sat, beside the medical bed in the lab. And there she was, somewhere between asleep and unconscious. He had done it. Cisco had fought his friend and won, and was able to bring her back here.

Julian had been waiting for him and immediately began hooking her up to medical equipment to finish administering the rest of his proposed antidote. The first half Cisco was tasked with stabbing into her mid battle. The thought still made him sick. The feel of the injector in his hand and forcing it through her clothing and deep into her veins. 

He wringed his hands back and forth.

It was for the best.

And now all he could do was wait. He stayed by her side, just in case something went wrong. He also couldn’t bring himself to think of moving. Whatever they had given her had seem to have taken affect slowly. Her skin was regaining some color. The moment he pushed the antidote into her, there had been a flicker of Caitlin looking back at him before she collapsed. Cisco couldn’t imagine the battle raging inside of her.

Cisco closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply.

_“I won’t let you take my best friend.” He said sternly. His knees in the snow beneath him. Killer Frost standing above him, looming closer._

_“It’s too late! Everyone has accepted why can’t you?” she snapped, slapping him with another wave of ice. He stumbled back. A sly smirk crossed her lips, her head tilted to the side, as she watched him pull himself up into a fighting stance. “Oh I see now”_

_He spat into the snow beside him, blood. “See what?”_

_“You’re in love with her” she whispered._

“Cisco?” called Julian, calling him from the memory.

He looked up. “The tests come back?” he asked.

Julian handed him a stack of papers and Cisco began to leaf through them. “It’s working” said Julian after a few moments. “It’s actually working how we hypothesized. Her body is fighting back like it’s a virus, her white blood cell count increased. Her DNA, its slow, but its changing back to its original state. “

Cisco inhaled a little and let out a soft sigh. “That’s….amazing” he said finally. He might have a chance to have his best friend back in some capacity. She wouldn’t have to stay dead or hidden or go to prison. His mind was racing. His heart beating faster. Happiness swelling in his chest. “What about the power refocusing?”

“We’ll have to try it out when she awakes, whenever that may be. But the few tests I ran on Wally, were promising.” Said Julian.  “I’m going to prepare the next dosage, while you keep watch.” Julian walked back to the other side of the lab.

Cisco nodded and released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Julian and him had become a lot closer these past few weeks. They had to be. Things were tense in the beginning; they both blamed themselves for Killer Frost taking over. They were forced together by both of their desires to get her back.

Cisco finds himself thinking more and more about Julian’s confession about loving Caitlin. That single moment, jealousy surged through him. It never had bothered him before. He was used to Caitlin seeing people and being in love. He was always happy for his best friend. But in that single moment, since almost losing her forever, he found himself becoming more possessive over her.

His fist tightened in his lap.

_Cisco stiffened throwing him a bit off balance. “She’s my best friend, of course I love her”_

_Killer Frost only laughed and shook her head. She slowly walked closer. Cisco was still and didn’t move from his stance trying to regain focus. “I have no idea how she never noticed. It’s so clear to me now, it’s always been written all over your face.” She murmured. “And…you never told her. How pathetic.” She was standing less than a foot away from him. She leaned her face close to his. Her breath cold on his cheek._

_Cisco inhaled sharply steading his hands. This was his opening.  Killer Frost was so sure she had the upper hand, but now Cisco knew what to do. It was his turn to surprise her. He   Instead of taking the bait to angry and having more leverage, he slammed his lips into hers._

_That move had startled the woman. She didn’t pull away right away. And for a brief moment, Cisco had the upper hand, which he took. He pulled the injector from his pocket and slammed it into her thigh._

_She jumped back from him, forcing him back into a tree with an ice blast.  Anger and surprise was written across her face. Her brows furrowed. Her hands raised to freeze him completely. But from where he laid at the base of the tree, he could see her eyes, they were brown. They stayed that way for a long time, and internal battle raging. Her hands slowly lowered._

_“Caitlin?” he called out slowly._

_“Cisco” came a hoarse reply, before she collapsed into the snow._

There was the sound of coughing coming from the bed. He jumped to his feet and ran to her side. His hand gripping the railing to the bed tightly, where despite their hopes she would be fine, her hands were restrained.

“Caitlin?” he whispered softly. Her form slowly stirred and her eyes opened. Warm brown eyes looked back at him. He was hesitant but it was a good sign.

“Yes, it…its me” she said relieved. Her voice was soft and filled with exhaustion. Her eyes closed for a long blink before looking back at him. “You did it…how did you…?”

“You need to rest.” He said calmly, his hand resting over hers. “Julian made a cure, or something, we hope treats it enough for you to control. But he can explain better.”

Julian had just walked into the room, he smiled solemnly. “Caitlin, I’m s-“ he began

“Don’t apologize.” She said firmly. She coughed again, breathing deeply in again. Cisco squeezed her hand tighter. Her eyes closed for a briefest of moments, before looking up at Cisco and then to Julian.

Cisco wanted to tell her right then how he felt, to just hold her as tight as possible. To just be happy to have his closest friend back, but that would come with time.  He needed to let her heal, but he would be here by her side. He half listened as Julian explained the process they went to Caitlin.

He just couldn’t believe she was alive and breathing. He had never really given up hope that she was actually gone forever, but this moment seemed surreal. It seemed to good to be true, that there was some ill twist of fate, but it never came. Her eyes stayed brown as she talked and looked over her own numbers.

Only Caitlin, injured and in no state to really look at paperwork, needed to know everything about what was going on. Cisco slowly began to notice her hands were still chilly but not the coldest he’s ever felt. The air around them was also a bit brisk, but they all managed.

“Cisco, are you alright?” asked Julian

“Yea, just wondering about the others” he lied quickly.

“I was just saying Caitlin should probably get some rest and I want you to take a look at the tech and make sure it’s ready to give to her when she regains some strength.” Said Julian

Cisco nodded. They hadn’t come this far for Killer Frost to take over again.  “Right, I can get right on that.” He said finally, he hesitated, not releasing her hand for long moment. He didn’t want to leave her side, not again. He had been trying really hard to trust Julian but last time she was in this bed, she died.

“I’ll be fine” she said finally, as if reading his mind.

Cisco released her hand. “Rest, there is plenty of time for science when you get back on your feet.” He teased, smiling at her. She smiled back a little bit. “And I’ll bring you back some food, you’re probably hungry”

Caitlin nodded. “That would be great” A small smile spread across her lips.

Cisco winked at her before heading out of the lab. He stopped first where Julian was keeping their project. Though moments ago, he had been saying it was fine. Cisco had a sinking feeling, he more wanted to get rid of him for a moment alone with Caitlin. It was always hard to tell what she did and didn’t remember from being Killer Frost. Most of the time her memory was impeccable, but Killer Frost had never been so much in control until now.

Cisco froze. Would she remember when he kissed Killer Frost? Would she realize that he was in love with her? That he had been for a while? He hadn’t thought about the ramifications of that move. He was just trying to throw her off. It had worked. And he could lie and say it meant nothing, that he loved her as just a friend. If it meant he could keep her, and they could still hang out. That they could watch movies, get ice cream. That he could comfort her and she would be there for him.

When he found nothing wrong or worth tinkering with, Cisco decided to get her favorite food. Something to make her smile, and maybe soften the blow of what might come next. He had no vibes though, which he considered a blessing. There was no cloud hanging over him for the first time. That didn’t mean the same for his friends, but he would cross that bridge when Barry arrived.

There was a disconnected in the labs when Cisco arrived back. The other half of the team was back and very solemn. They had lost Iris. Though Cisco had seen may a dead person come back to life over his time working on this team.  They all seemed to busy themselves with what to do next. He patted Barry on the shoulder as he moved through.

Barry turned to him, his face filled with sorrow but despite, he smiled a little. “Good Job Cisco” He said softly.

“We’ll figure out something for Iris.” Cisco replied, nodding. He didn’t have much to add to their hushed conversation. He wanted to help his friends but something was pulling him to make sure Caitlin was still there, and still herself.

When Cisco approached the lab doors, he could see Julian and Caitlin talking. It seemed to be in almost hushed whispers. But from the look on Julian’s face, he knew what was being said. That was the look of a man, who was just told the person he loved, didn’t feel the same way back. The sorrow etched into his eyes and the small frown on his lips. Caitlin seemed to be explaining and apologizing. Her hand touching his. Cisco had seen that look on her face too. That was the look she always had on her face, when she wished something could be different. The one she always got when delivering bad news.

They both stopped talking, seeing him at the door. Julian pulled back. “I will get the adjustments to the dosage like we discussed. Let me know if there are any side effects.” He said calmly, brushing past Cisco.

Cisco placed the takeout box on the tray by the bed. “What’s gotten him all cranky?” he asked slowly, leaving it open for her to talk if she needed too.

Caitlin didn’t look at him and shook her head. “It’s complicated.”

“What in our lives isn’t?”

Silence hung in the air.

“You can always talk to me Cait.” He said softly

“What food did you bring?” she asked changing the subject quickly. Caitlin winced as she tried to sit up a little more. The single handcuff clanging against the railing. Julian had let her dominant hand free, but was still being cautious. Cisco reached over and helped her finish sitting up.

“You can always eat later, you look tired” he said slowly, bringing the tray over.

Caitlin shook her head quickly. “No.” she said firmly. There was an unspoken fear written across her face.

“Caitlin…”

“I don’t want to fall asleep and be her again” she said softly. “So let’s just eat and hang out like we used to, alright?” Her voice was full of pleading, her hand tight at her side. “And…you can catch me up on what’s happened here.”

Cisco nodded solemnly. He understood that fear, some nights he had avoided sleeping, to push the vibes involving fighting Caitlin as far from him as possible. He pulled the food from the bag and set it out in front of her. In the beginning, it was uncomfortable. Though they soon began to fall into a normal rhythm. Cisco was even able to make her laugh a little bit, causing joy to course through him. Then they came to the topic of what had happened in the past weeks.

He told her everything, for the most part. When the topic came to Iris, they both became serious for a moment. Caitlin would know better than the rest of them how Barry was feeling. She seemed to never be destined to keep a loved one.  They fell into a sad silence for a long time. Cisco watched her carefully.

“But, hey, look you’re okay. You are here back with us, not trying to kill us. Despite everything, I consider that a win for Team Flash. Now Savitar doesn’t have a partner to use against us.” He said smiling a little bit.  “I made you a promise and I kept that promise.”

“It would’ve been easier to just kill…her” she murmured. “Then you could have focused your efforts on saving Iris”

“No” he said sharply. “You once told me to not talk like that, and neither do you. I...could never kill you Caitlin.”

“She….I…I wasn’t myself” she said sternly. “I told you I would rather die than become her.”

“And I would rather die than have to kill my best friend” he hissed back. “You are my family and…” The words hung on the tip of his tongue. He shook his head. “Can’t…we be happy you are back and we are finding solutions to help channel your powers in a more controlled nature instead of repressing them?” He began picking up the remnants of the food to throw them away.

“Cisco…” she began slowly, her anger had faded. She watched his back carefully where he stood on the other side of the room. He waited for her to continue her sentence but no more words ever came. A silence fell over them. It was riddled with heavy emotion, unspoken tension between them both. “Sit back down” she said finally. “Please”

Cisco moved back to his spot beside her bed. Her hand was held out for him to take. It was still pretty cool in his grasp but nothing he could manage. Her fingers intertwined with his and tightened their grip. Her eyes met his.

“You saved me” she said slowly. “Thank you” The words were sincere. Caitlin looked him over carefully, their eyes holding the gaze for a very long time. “When she was in control, there would be moments, she would weaken. The briefest moments I could feel again and try to take back over. I was never strong enough. But, you tried everything whenever you saw her, and she would never show it but..” Caitlin paused to look away. “When you spoke, I could always feel her loosening her control. My emotions and feelings were her weakness.”

Cisco raised his eyebrows. “Well I had hoped as much, if I reminded her of the good times you would come back to us Cait.” He said laughing a bit.

She shook her head. “Yes, because that had worked in the past, but there was something different this time. Something…stronger” she said slowly. Her eyes staying trained on him. “I remember that fight.”

Cisco felt all the air leave his lungs. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.  “Caitlin, look, I’m really sorry that I did that. That I kissed her. I just was out of ideas and it was all I could think of that might throw her off. I had no intentions of bringing it up ever again. We can still be friends right?” he was talking quickly rambling and apologizing all at once.

Caitlin reached a hand up and touched his cheek. “Cisco” she said smiling a little. “I’m not mad.”

“Oh thank god.”

“It just… made me realize something, which is why I think the antidote took so well and so easily.” Caitlin began slowly. Her hand trembled a little in his. He squeezed it gently. “You’ve always been there for me, and Killer Frost was going to kill you, and…and…I couldn’t let her. I couldn’t let her.” She repeated. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Cisco nodded carefully, leaning his forehead to rest against hers like they used to when they were upset trying to comfort each other. He could feel hope welling in his chest. She seemed on the verge of admitting something. He tried to not get his hopes up too high.

“I love you” she whispered finally.

He nodded. “I know you do.”

“No Cisco, I’m…in love with you”

Cisco pulled back slightly to better look into her eyes, searching for a joke, for a tell, but there was none. He released a breath he had been holding. Her eyes were soft, still teary.

“Cisco, please say something”

He didn’t need to. He lightly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 


End file.
